


lay here by my side (stay here on my mind)

by hahahaharlequin



Series: TKS Love Weekend, 2021 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Light Angst, M/M, TKSevents, TKSloveweekend - Dreams, TKSloveweekend - Wishes, TKSloveweekend2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: TKS Love Weekend, 2021[Day 1]: Wishes / Dreams /Promises?———Only a couple of months in, but Senku has already become a permanent fixture in Chrome’s life.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: TKS Love Weekend, 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158968
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: TKS Love/Valentine's Weekend 2021





	lay here by my side (stay here on my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> _I wanna love you_   
>  _But I don't know how to_   
>  _I wanna touch you_   
>  _Am I allowed to?_
> 
> ___without you by davis gestiehr

Only a couple of months in, but Senku has already become a permanent fixture in Chrome's life. 

His once solitary confinement in his hut, far away from the main islands of their village, where his only companions were his collection of rocks, his once lone bed roll has doubled, and the amount of rocks and knick knacks here and there increased. 

It may have just been Chrome looking too into things, but every corner in his hut, _their hut,_ reminded him of Senku.

Senku, whose one ultimate goal was to establish civilization once again, with science. 

Senku, whose intelligence and sharp mind exceeded anyone Chrome has known his whole life.

Senku, who was undoubtedly Chrome's _dream._

* * *

It was the eve of their expedition back to the poison gas spring, just after the whole ordeal about who gets to go back to acquire the acid, when Chrome is wide awake in his bed roll. Even with his back turned towards Senku, he knew the other scientist was still awake, just like himself.

Pacing himself so his breathing doesn't give himself away, Chrome rolls over to lie on his back, arms straight against his side, against Senku's, as he stared a hole into the ceiling. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Senku mirroring him, just looking forward, and neither of them moving, nor making a sound. 

It was Senku's movements to roll to his side, his back facing him, that Chrome found his voice again to speak:

"Tomorrow, huh?" He exhaled, letting out the breath he never noticed he's been holding. Taking Senku's silence as an urge to continue, he did. "We'll be risking our lives to collect the poison liquid so we can make the cure for Ruri's sickness," he can hear Senku sigh, but he can see the steady rise and fall of his chest, signifying that he was asleep, and that Chrome's contemplative monologues fell on deaf ears. 

With one last sigh, he rolled over to face the wall, his back turned toward Senku's. "I'm more than glad to go back with you. I'd really rather go back together, than worry by myself here at the lab, all alone." 

And that was all he could think of as he drifted off to sleep, never knowing of the silent tears Senku shed in his sleep, as he wished for both of their safety to whatever god was listening. 

  
  



End file.
